


My mind is telling me no

by Mya7



Category: Girl penis - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, High School, Oral Sex, Sex, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya7/pseuds/Mya7
Summary: Lexa and Costia are the “it” couple that everyone thinks is so in love, but what happens when a new girl named Clarke comes in?





	1. Preview

Lexa sighed as she released into her girlfriend of three years. Normally they would use protection, but today was special, it was their aniversity. Lexa rolled over next to Costia. Catching their breathe, lexa looked over to Costia and wrapped her arms around her. “Did you also cum?” The aquestion hung in the air before lexa sighed once again, and went down to finished Costia off. Costia shook her head, “it’s ok baby I’m worn out any way”. Lexa reluctantly got back up and hugged Costia with the feeling of something missing.

....

Clarke looked out the window as they drove up to their new home. Clarke wasn’t excited about the whole idea but every since her dad died the money was tight and they needed to go within their price range.

....

 

Ok so this is all I got so far would anyone be interested in reading this ????


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s lexa and Costia aniversity and Clarke moves to town.

Lexa sighed as she released into her girlfriend of three years. Normally they would use protection, but today was special, it was their aniversity. Lexa rolled over next to Costia. Catching their breathe, lexa looked over to Costia and wrapped her arms around her. “Did you also cum?” The aquestion hung in the air before lexa sighed once again, and went down to finished Costia off. Costia shook her head, “it’s ok baby I’m worn out any way”. Lexa reluctantly got back up and hugged Costia with the feeling of something missing.

....

Clarke looked out the window as they drove up to their new home. Clarke wasn’t excited about the whole idea but every since her dad died the money was tight and they needed to go within their price range. Her mom looked at her and sighed, “I know this isn’t much but-“ Clarke hurried and cut her off “it’s ok mom I love it”. 

Clarke excited the car and looked at their new home. It was a one story house that wasn’t run or over the top it was....average. Clarke knew she had to put on a brave face for her mom and suck It up the fact that she had to leave all her friends back in Colorado. After hours of unpacking, Clarke and her mom were eating ordered pizza. Clarke’s turned to face her daughter and sighed “You start school tmrw so make not to stay up too late”. Clarke nodded and smiled “ok mom”, as she started to head towards what was her room, she paused “I love you mom” Clarke’s mom looked a little caught off guard but returned the “I love you” to her daughter. 

Clarke looked around her very plain room, with just a dressor, her bed, and clothes. 

She could make this work, atlease lease until they could afford a better house. She down on her bed and thought about her first day of her new school and just really hoped that it went well. 

Clarke was awoken by her beeping alarm. Her mom walked by her room and peeked in the doorway “you don’t want to be late on the first honey, I made breakfast”. Clarke sluggishly sat up and stretched “ok mom I’ll be in a few”. Clarke’s mom shut her door and went to get dressed for work. 

Clarke got up and walked to go shower. After her shower and brushing her teeth she walked to the mirror and She brushed her long blonde hair and applied makeup. Once she was done she walked in the dining room where her mom was already dressed and drinking coffee. Her mom looked up from her phone and smiled “hello honey how did you sleep?” Clarke grabbed some toast and eggs and sat down. “It was good, I have a good feeling about this place” and her mom took a bite of her toast and replied with “I sure hope so”

. ........

Lexa woke up with extra weight on her left side and remembered that she was at Costia’s. Costia stirred in her arms and leaned up to kiss lexa, “good morning baby” . Lexa smiled and gripped her waist “good morning to you too sleepy head” Costia reached down and grabbed lexa length. Lexa sighed “not right now we have to get ready for school” Costia whined but eventually settled. Lexa sat up and to go to shower.

Once she was done showering Costia was already ready for her shower and walked past lexa without a word. Lexa shrugged and got dressed with the spare clothes she kept at costias.

Once they we’re both dressed and ready they headed down stairs where costias parents were drinking coffee. They looked up and when they seen lexa they both smiled. They had always loved lexa like their own daughter. “Hello Love birds I hope you both slept well” lexa smiled and poured herself coffee “hello mr and Mrs smith”. She looked over and seen Costia was already out the door. “Oh I guess she’s eager for the first day of school” costias dad laughed. Lexa sighed and agreed “I guess so”.

Once lexa was out of the rather big house she walked toward costias car and buckled her seatbelt. “Well that was rude don’t you think” lexa remarked toward Costia. Costia just rolled her eyes and continued to ignore lexa. Lexa was used to this type of silent treatment whenever Costia didn’t her way and just went along with it.

Once Costia pulled up to their high school lexa instantly spotted their group of friends. That group constisting of anya lexas sister, Octavia, Octavia’s boyfriend Lincoln, Finn, and raven. Lexa got out the car and waved to her group of friends. “What took you guys so long?” Raven sighed. Finn cut in “i know why because they was doing it all night long” he made a thrusting gesture and laughed. 

Lexa laughed at Finn while Costia and Octavia whispered to each other giggling Madly. They all made their way into the school, everyone glanced at the group of friends. They was considered the “popular” group. After finding all of their lockers they agreed to meet up during lunch.

.........

Lexa sat at the lunch table with her group of friends and her girlfriend. She had heard the of this so called “goddess” of a new girl and she wanted to check her out. Of course she couldn’t admit this with Costia around. Costia hand was in lexas, she seemed to recover from her attitude and was back talking to lexa. Costias face scrunched in disgust ad she took a bite of a fry “this new girl can’t be all that....at least not worth this hype”.

Octavia and raven agreed, while Finn cut in “I call dibs!”. Lincoln scoffed “your the only single one here”. Raven looked offended “hey! I’m single!”, Finn snickered “yeah right we all know you and anya fucking. Raven and Anya blushed while the rest of the group laughed.

Costia grabbed lexas cheek “look I don’t care as long as mrs wander eyes over here isn’t looking” . Lexa nearly choked on her food and blushed “of course I’m not looking at anyone else!, you know I only have eyes for you” Costia just snickered.

It seemed like time stopped and everyone else in the lunch room went quiet. Everyone’s eyes was just on one person, and lexas looked over to see what was going on and then that’s when they seen a gorgeous blonde walk in. Almost every guy and even some girl drooled over this mysterious blonde with blue eyes walking in.

Lexa just so happened to looked up as soon as this beautiful stranger glanced at her. When their eyes met it seemed like time stopped as they stared into each other’s eyes. Costia glared at lexa.

 

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? 
> 
> Please give feedback! This is my first story ever and I’m nervous.
> 
> Criticism is welcome! Just try to be nice with it lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and the gang meet Clarke and Costia becomes jealous  
> (Smut scene between lexa and Costia)

Clarke walked into the lunch room with all eyes on her. It made her feel un easy, then her eyes caught sight of piercing green eyes....

They continued to stare at each other before Finn yelled out “yo right here”. It seemed as though they both snapped out of a trance and Clarke made her way to their table.

Lexa quickly put her head down and when she caught notice of costias active glare. Finn made room for Clarke to sit and flashed one of his charming smiles “why hello beautiful, I’m Finn and that’s lexa, Costia, raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and anya” 

Everyone smiled and shook her hand as they was introduced. Costia continued to stare down Clarke with a fake smile, as she bit another fry “so are from around here?” Clarke fidgeted in her seat under her stare “no in actually from-“ Finn cut in “ jeez Costia already investigating already? She just got here” Costia only rolled her eyes

The whole lunch period went by of everyone except lexa talking to Clarke and getting to know her, although they did steak secret glances all of which Costia didn’t fail to notice.

........

Lexa and Costia was in costias room studying when Costia finally bought up the event from that day. “So.... she really pretty don’t you think?” Lexa almost rolled her eyes “uh I guess so I didn’t really noticed” Costia didn’t seem to buy it “I mean how could you not? Everyone was practically drooling”. 

Lexa then crawled in between costias legs and looked in costias eyes “I didn’t notice because I only have eyes for you silly”. lexa really only said this to avoid a arguement, she was always avoiding arguments. 

But Costia seemed to buy it because she leaned up to kiss her. The kiss quickly escalated into a full blown makeout session, and soon there clothes were off. 

“I don’t have any condoms on me” lexa sighed starting to get up.

Costia then wrapped her legs around lexa and pulled her back on “I’m sure we’ll be fine, plus my parents will be back in twenty we don’t have time to go get condoms” lexa then reluctantly, out of horniness started to push the head in as Costia sighed.

It was long before they was both panting and sweaty. Lexa couldn’t stop thinking of the blonde as she pushed in and out of Costia. It gotten so bad lexa had to push her face in Costia and close her eyes to get off.

Lexa whimpered in costias neck as she released thick ropes inside of Costia, Costia screaming as she also reached her peak.

Lexa rolled over and stared at the ceiling wondering why she couldn’t get the blonde out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed please give feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up!

New chapter up and finished!

The chapter before this one “chapter 3” is finished


End file.
